Epílogo de: Sasuke y Sakura, nuestra historia
by Sakurass
Summary: ¿Cómo es la vida de Sasuke y Sakura ahora que están casados?... ¿Y Sai?


**Disclaimer: **Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen… su dueño es** Masashi Kishimoto**

Este pequeño one-shot es el epílogo de mi primer fic, _Sasuke y Sakura nuestra historia._ Es recomendable haberlo leído antes de leer el epílogo.

Quería dar las gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron sus reviews en mi fic, me animaron mucho y como me pidieron un epílogo me animé a escribirlo. ¡Gracias!

**

* * *

**

**Dedicado a: **Gabriela Alejandra Velásquez M.

_Hace poco cumplió quince añitos, este es mi regalo, espero que te guste… con cariño, Sakurass. _

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

**Epílogo de…**

_Sasuke y Sakura, nuestra historia._

Sakura estaba tranquila, tarareando una canción mientras terminaba de fregar los platos. Miró por la ventana sin dejar de hacer su tarea, ese día hacía sol, aunque estaba algo nublado y había bastante brisa no hacía frió. Paró de tararear cuando oyó unos pasos corriendo hacia la cocina.

-¡Mamá, mamá, mamá, mamá! –Un niño vestido con una camisa azul clara, unos pantalones negros y sandalias ninjas también negras, entró corriendo en la cocina esquivando los muebles hasta llegar a la junto su madre-

Sonrió. Su pequeño Tasuke había crecido mucho, día a día se iba pareciendo cada vez más a Sasuke. Con sus cinco añitos era la alegría de la casa. No paraba quieto ni un solo instante y adoraba a su padre. Desde que lo vio con el traje de Anbu, se emocionó tanto que a partir de ese día, ese fue su sueño, convertirse en el capitán de un escuadrón, como su padre…

-¿Qué ocurre cielo?

-¿A que hora dijo papá que llegaba a casa? –Sakura se secó las manos en el delantal color beige que llevaba puesto y se quedó pensando la respuesta-

-Creo que me dijo a las cinco de la tarde, pero no estoy segura… ¿Por qué?

-¡aaah! es secreto, me voy al jardín a jugar –le lanzó un beso en el aire y volvió a salir corriendo- ¡¡avísame cuando llegue!!

Se sacó el delantal y lo dobló con cuidado para después guardarlo en uno de los cajones de la repisa… Iba siendo hora de echarle un vistazo a los _mellizos_. Pasó por el jardín y vio a Tasuke jugando con una pelota. Le daba patadas al balón contra la pared. Desde que su padre le había regalado el balón se convirtió en su juguete favorito. Continuó por el pasillo y subió por las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación. Las dos cunas estaban pegadas contra una de las paredes del dormitorio de los pequeños. Se inclinó sobre la primera, envuelto entre sábanas azules descansaba su pequeño Yusuk. Apenas tenía dos años y medio, Sakura apoyó una mano sobre el borde de la cuna… dios se podría pasar horas mirándolo que no se cansaría. El niño tenía el pelo igual que su padre, oscuro y rebelde, pero había heredado sus ojos verdes. Suspiró y después de arropar al niño fue a echarle un vistazo a Takara… su princesita, estaba envuelta entre sábanas de color rosa pálido, con su pequeña manita sujetaba el extremo de las sábanas. Siempre quiso que su pequeña heredara su pelo rosa… pero no pudo ser. Tenía el mismo color de pelo que su padre y hermanos, sólo que el de ella era lacio y suave. Takara se parecía más a ella, tenían los mismos rasgos y como su hermano mellizo había heredado el color jade de sus ojos. Yusuke fue el primero en nacer, así que la pequeña de la casa era Takara. Al oír la puerta de casa abrirse, arropó a Takara y después de mirarlos por última vez se fue hacia el piso inferior.

-¡papá, papá, papá!

Sasuke entró en su casa, se sacó el calzado y la máscara de su traja Anbu. Sonrió de lado al ver a su hijo corriendo hacia él. Su primogénito saltó hacia él, y con un solo brazo lo alzó por encima de su cabeza. El niño no paraba de reír…

-¿Cuidaste a mamá y a tus hermanos?

-¡síííí! –Dijo Tasuke, Sasuke lo bajó al suelo y revolvió su pelo- papá… ¿No te habrás olvidado de lo que vamos a hacer hoy no?

-no… tranquilo.

-¿qué es eso que vais a hacer? –Preguntó Sakura desde el marcó de la puerta, los observaba con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa en el rostro-

-lo siento mami, es un secreto

El pequeño salió corriendo hacia el interior de la casa dejando solos a sus padres. Sakura extendió sus brazos para recibir a su esposo. Él rodeó con ternura su cintura con los brazos, la alzó en el aire mientras la estrechaba contra él. Su esposa lo abrazaba por el cuello con ambos brazos dándole aspiró su aroma y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Bienvenido –le susurró la pelirrosa-

Llevaban tres años casados, y cada día era mejor que el anterior. Habían aprendido a convivir y a comprenderse perfectamente el uno al otro. Y la parte paternal de Sasuke había sacado a relucir su lado tierno. Posó a su esposa de nuevo en el suelo y caminaron juntos hacia el interior de su _hogar_.

-Voy a preparar la merienda de tu hijo ¿quieres comer algo?

-no… voy a darme una ducha.

Sasuke se perdió en el cuarto de baño mientras que Sakura se dirigió hacía la cocina. Tasuke le esperaba con una sonrisa y las manos detrás de la espalda…

-Merienda por favor

-Ya va…

Sakura le sirvió a su hijo un trozo de pastel y un vaso de leche. Ella cogió un par de galletas y se preparó un té, se sentó con su hijo a la mesa para merendar tranquilamente. Un cuarto de hora después Sasuke entró en la cocina. Se había cambiado de ropa, olía a limpio, el pelo aun mojado goteaba levemente mojando su camisa negra con el símbolo Uchiha a la espalda. Sakura lo miró de arriba abajo y suspiró. Cada día que pasaba estaba más guapo…

-¡Papá¿Ya nos podemos ir? –Su padre se limitó a asentir con la cabeza-

-¿me vais a decir a donde vais?

-¡No! Lo siento mami, es un secreto entre hombres.

Sakura se echo a reír mientras los acompañaba a la entrada de la casa.

-Bueno hombrecito pórtate bien con papá.

-sí mamá… -Antes de que Tasuke pudiera salir de la casa su madre lo alzó en brazos y le dio un abrazo mientras le daba besos en la mejilla- mamá bájame tenemos que irnos.

-vale, vale…

Sakura lo dejó en el suelo y el niño salió corriendo hacia la salida. Sasuke besó a su esposa.

-volveremos en una hora… -le dijo antes de volverla a besar, ella sin cortar el beso, llevó una mano a la mejilla de su esposo, dándole una pequeña caricia- te quiero… -le susurró-

-y yo…

-Puaj… haced esas cosas cuando yo no este delante por favor –Dijo un ofendido Tasuke-

Sasuke dio un último beso en la mejilla de su mujer y se unió a su hijo. Sakura no entró en casa hasta que los perdió de vista.

Le había prometido a su hijo enseñarle el katon goukakyuu jutsu, le parecía que era demasiado pronto, sólo tenía cinco años, pero desde que Tasuke lo vio realizando esa técnica, no había parado de pedirle que se la enseñara. Llevaba una semana explicándole lo básico sobre las artes ninjas y el chakra. Su padre le había dicho que se lo enseñaría en el lugar donde su abuelo le había ensañado a él esa misma técnica. Ahora se dirigían a ese lugar. Pero por el camino se encontraron a alguien.

-¡Tío Sai! –Tasuke corrió en dirección en la que se encontraba el moreno acompañado de una chica, era bajita y delgada, morena con unos preciosos ojos azules- Hola tía Mitsuko

-Hola Tasuke

Mitsuko era enfermera, trabajaba en el hospital junto con Sakura. Cuando Sai fue al hospital a ver a Sakura tras el embarazo de los mellizos la conoció. Se fueron conociendo poco a poco y acabaron enamorándose. Llevaban saliendo casi dos años, Mitsuko era una chica muy guapa, más o menos de la misma edad que Sai, era tímida, dulce y le encantaban los niños.

-Tío Sai mi papá y yo nos tenemos que ir, me va a enseñar una técnica adiós...

La pareja se echo a reír y se despidieron del par de Uchihas.

·····

-papá… ¿Fue aquí donde aprendiste la técnica?

-sí

Padre e hijo habían llegado a un lago semicircular, estaban de pié al final del pequeño puente de madera que estaba unido a la orilla. El agua estaba tranquila y aunque les daba el sol, no hacía mucho calor. Corría una pequeña brisa.

-Presta atención…

Miraba a su padre con un pequeño brillo en sus ojos, quería que estuviera orgulloso de él. Vio como hacía signos con sus manos… el último era el sello del tigre, se los conocía todos a la perfección.

-Lo primero es formar los sellos… lo siguiente que tienes que haces es concentrar tu chakra… retenlo en el pecho y después suéltalo. ¿Entendiste?

-Sí

Sasuke le hizo primero una demostración a su primogénito, una gran bola de fuego se formó en medio del lago. Tasuke miró con un brillo de ilusión y admiración a su padre realizando la técnica. Era ahora el turno del pequeño Uchiha de intentarlo. Se colocó enfrente del lago, cerró los ojos e inspiró. Comenzó a realizar los sellos uno a uno, despacio, acumuló chakra en su pecho y… una bola de fuego de tamaño medio iluminó las aguas. Sasuke miró sorprendido a su hijo, la bola de fuego no era muy grande, pero era unas cinco veces, de mayor tamaño, de la que hizo él en su momento… Sonrió orgulloso. El pequeño se dio la vuelta ansioso ¿lo había hecho bien? Sasuke se agachó a su altura y le revolvió el pelo con cariño.

-_En efecto eres mi hijo… _-las mejillas de Tasuke se sonrojaron imperceptiblemente- _bien hecho… se leal al símbolo familiar de tu espalda… refínate a ti mismo y llega lejos. _

-L-lo haré… papá

-ven aquí enano… -Tasuke se rió y lo abrazo, los nervios de no llegar a las expectativas de su padre se esfumaron- Ahora volvamos a casa, si no tu madre nos echará la broca.

-¡Síí!

Por el camino Padre e hijo estuvieron hablando del clan, el significado del abanico y el sharingan. Tasuke se interesó mucho sobre la línea sucesoria, aunque, como le había dicho su padre, era demasiado pronto para él. El pequeño le preguntó sobre sus abuelos, ya le había preguntado antes… y su padre le había contado un par de cosas, también sabía que tuvo un tío, su madre le había dicho que se llamaba Itachi Uchiha, pero no le dijo nada más, su padre **nunca** le había hablado de él. Intentó averiguar por su cuenta para nadie le contaba nunca nada. Tasuke tenía mucha curiosidad¿su clan había sido muy grande y poderoso, como había desaparecido? Al ver el entrecejo fruncido de su padre prefirió no seguir preguntando.

Antes de llegar a casa Sasuke decidió pasar por la floristería de Ino a comprar un pequeño ramo de flores… Tasuke miraba a su padre mientras caminaba a su lado con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

-¿Oye papá?

-¿Hmp?

-¿esas flores son para mamá?

-sí

-¿Por qué se las regalas? –Sasuke miró de reojo a su hijo con una sonrisa, le iba a enseñar una de las _grandes verdades de la vida_-

-Hijo las mujeres… son complicadas. Cuando seas mayor comprenderás que **jamás** le ganarás a una mujer, en nada... Ellas siempre _creen_ que tienen la razón, como llegamos tarde es mejor darle un regalo… así se olvidará de echarnos la bronca.

-¿Papá?

-que…

-¿Tú amas a mamá? –Sasuke levantó la cabeza, no iba a permitir que su hijo viera como se sonrojaba por una pregunta de nada-

-¿a qué viene esa pregunta?

-papá… ¿sí o no?

-sí –dijo en forma de gruñido-

-¿Cómo no te entendí?

-que **sí, **y deja ya las peguntas por hoy… ya hemos llegado.

Tasuke se sacó las zapatillas y entró corriendo en la casa. Llegó a la cocina y vio a los mellizos sentados a la mesa en unas tronas de bebés. Fue hasta su madre que estaba poniendo la mesa, ella se agachó para darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Corre a lavarte las manos cielo

-Voy…

Tasuke salió de la cocina a la vez que su padre entraba con las manos detrás de la espalda.

-Sasuke llegáis tar… ¡oh Sasuke-kun!

Se tiró a sus brazos al ver el pequeño ramo de flores, entrelazó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para besarle. Sasuke dejó las flores sobre la mesa para poder tocar mejor a su esposa. La besaba mientras acariciaba sus hombros… bajaba por sus costados, las caderas y llegaba al…

-Sasuke-kun –dijo sujetando las manos de su esposo que bajaban más de la cuenta- los niños…

-no se enteran de nada… -La volvió a besar explorando con la lengua la boca de su mujer, ella se sonrojó y no pudo evitar dejar que su marido tocara donde quisiera-

-Ajam ajam, puede que mis hermanos no se enteren de nada pero yo sí…

Tasuke estaba colorado viendo el espectáculo que armaban sus padres en la cocina. Dios no los podía dejar solos ni un rato.

-Perdona cielo… -se echó a reír Sakura aun sin soltarse de su esposo-

·······

Sasuke suspiró… silencio. Al fin, los niños estaban ya acostados, cada uno durmiendo en su respectiva cama. Nadie lloraba, nadie pedía leer un cuento… solo _paz_. Ser padre es estresante y marido lo es más. ¿Dónde estaba su mujer? Estaba sentado en la cama esperando que Sakura llegara, después de una dura mañana de entrenamiento, enseñar la técnica a su hijo por la tarde y leer cuentos por la noche, sólo tenía ganas de hacer el amor con su esposa y dormir. Pero noooo…

-Enseguida subo… -le había dicho… _si enseguida_-

Cuando estaba a punto de echar la toalla e irse a dormir oyó los pasos de Sakura dirigirse a su habitación. Al fin. Cuando Sakura estaba entrado por la puerta, Sasuke ya estaba sacando la camisa desesperadamente. Tenía las manos en el cierre del pantalón cuando… ¿Sakura lo había ignorado?. ¿A él?... Ni si quiera lo miró, había cruzado la habitación hacia el baño sin inmutarse. Frunció el ceño y se puso de morros, la siguió con la mirada cuando esta regresaba del baño con el pijama puesto y una cola de caballo recogiendo su pelo. Se cruzó de brazos, ella se metió entre las sábanas le dio un beso en la mejilla a su esposo y le dijo: _¡que duermas bien Sasuke-kun!_. Para después apagar la luz, dejando al Uchiha metido en la cama de morros y murmurando maldiciones sobre no sé que cosa sobre _los derechos del marido_… Sakura se echo a reír, Dios cuanto le gustaba hacerle sufrir…

Sasuke al oír la _dulce_ risita de su esposa se tiró encima de ella. Le besaba el cuello mientras ella lo abrazaba sin para de reír. Emitió un grito ahogado entre su risa cuando sintió unas manos aventurarse dentro del pantalón de su pijama, lo abrazó con las piernas al sentir que cierta parte de Sasuke se empezaba a despertar.

Otra de las cosas que le divertía a Sakura era meterse con el tamaño de su _amiguito_, Sasuke podía ofenderse durante días enteros, y no es que pensara que su… fuera pequeña pero no había nada mejor que ver al Uchiha con su orgullo de de hombre herido. Una vez le dijo: _si te metes con él _señalando a sus partes bajas _te metes conmigo_. Sakura se había reído durante días… ella quería ponerle un mote a su amiguito, pero Sasuke le echó una mirada entre pánico y odio, así que prefirió dejar los motes para otra ocasión.

Increíble Sasuke ya le había sacado el sujetador, pero ¿Cuándo? Desde luego se había vuelto un experto. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar, las caricias de Sasuke conseguían desesperarla, suponía que sería en venganza por la bromita que le había echo hace un ratito. Le mordió con suavidad el hombro, ya no aguantaba más. Y Sasuke debió entenderla por que absorbió en un beso el gemido que ella soltó cuando lo sintió dentro de ella.

Se agarró con una mano al cabezal de la cama, con la otra le arañaba la espalda, le imploraba en gimoteos que la embistiera más rápido, él le hizo caso, en la habitación se oía el incesante ruido de gemidos, gruñidos y el golpeteo de la cama contra la pared. Llevó la mano que le arañaba a la espalda hasta las sábanas para agarrarse con fuerza, _estaba llegando… _cuando…

_Éxtasis…_

Setenta quilos de músculo se relajaron sobre su pequeño cuerpo, ella suspiró intentando estabilizar su respiración. Al final quedaron dormidos entre pequeñas caricias cargadas de cariño, el cariño que se fue formando al compartir alegrías y tristezas, besos, abrazos, risas… uno al lado del otro descansando… con las manos entrelazadas.

_Cada noche con las manos entrelazadas,_

_Te miro y te susurro un te quiero,_

_Pero no existen frases ni palabras_

_Que reflejen el amor que por ti siento... _


End file.
